Walk away
by potterloverin
Summary: Eine Draco/Harry Songfic zu Alloha from Hells Walk away


So weit war es also schon mit ihm, dem großen Draco Malfoy gekommen. Dieser kleine schwarzhaarig, die Zauberwelt rettende Gryffindor hatte ihm eindeutig den Verstand geraubt, hatte ihn verrückt gemacht, zu einem komplett andern. Es war wirklich nicht verwunderlich das die anderen Slytherin ihn mieden, schließlich würde er sich einem anderen gegenüber auch nicht anders verhalten. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn ihm früher zu Ohren gekommen wäre, das einer seiner Hauskameraden es bereute was er den anderen Häusern angetan hatte, hätte er ihn scharmlos fertig gemacht und gedemütigt.  
Und jetzt stand er selbst hier auf dem Astronomieturm und verwünschte seinen Vater, sich selbst und ihre eingebildete Art. Verfluchte und verdammte seine Erziehung und das Verhalten des er Potter deswegen schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen gegenüber gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht wenn er nicht seine ersten Freunde in der, für ihn neuen, Welt beleidigt hätte.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er mit seinem Heldenkomlex darüber am Anfang sogar noch hinweg gesehen, doch nachdem er ihn, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut nun sieben Jahre mies behandelt hatte war jede Chance verspielt.  
Niemand, nicht einmal der größte treudoofe Gryffindor-Trottel würde ihm das verzeihen. Er konnte es ja schließlich selbst kaum glauben, nein wollte es nicht glauben, dass aus Potter für ihn schon lang Harry geworden war. Begonnen hatte dieser schleichende Prozess tatsächlich schon damals, als er sich währen des Trimagischentuniers plötzlich gedanken macht. Gedanken um seine Chancen auf den Sieg, und Sorgen als er heraus kam, dass der Pokal ein Portschlüssel gewesen war.  
Doch noch ganz unter der Fuchtel seines Vaters stehen verdrängte er alle Veränderungen, bis es zu spät war. Er konnte nicht rückgängig machen was er ihm angetan hatte, genauso wenig konnte er die ganzen Beleidigungen und Flüche, die zum Teil doch sehr verletzend gewesen seien mussten, zurück nehmen. Er wünschte sich wirklich das er könnte, er wollte Harry nie mehr verletzen, nie mehr als ihn spüren lassen wie er sich gefühlt hatte as er seine Hand ausschlug.

I can't undo what I have done  
I can not say what I have said  
Can't take it back, it's a little late now  
I didn't mean to hurt you baby  
In any way

Das war's, das Ende. Draco wusste das er es bemerkt hatte. Und wenn nicht er es bemerkt hatte, dass Schlammblut war bestimmt aufmerksam genug gewesen. Es wäre ein Wunder gewesen wenn sie nicht gesehen hätte wie seine Maske verrutscht war, wie er Harry mit diesem, fast verträumten Blick ansah. Doch da es jetzt zu spät war dies zu ändern wollte er einfach so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Weg in sein Bett im Schlafraum, der einzige Ort der ihm noch Schutz bot. Geborgenheit die er brauchte um die wenigen Monate bis zum Ende des Jahres zu überstehen.  
Doch was fast noch viel schlimmer war, als das Harry jetzt wusste das sich etwas an Dracos Gefühlen ihm gegenüber verändert haben musste, war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Wenn man wollen würde könnte man sagen in diesem Blick lag eine gewisse Zuneigung und die stumme Bitte an den blonden nicht zu gehen. Ihn hier nicht allein und unwissend was es zu bedeuten hat zurück zu lassen. Doch auch wenn er all dies in diesem Blick gesehen hatte, er würde seine Sicherheit nicht aufgeben.  
Denn er kannte sich selbst zu gut und wusste, selbst wenn all die in den Augen des anderen gestanden hatte, er würde es kaputt machen. Hatte dieses Glück nicht verdient und würde es auch niemals behalten können.  
Siecher die Ungewissheit würde für den neugierigen Gryffindor schlimm sein, doch um wie viel schlimmer würde es für ihn sein wenn er alles zunichte gemacht hatte? Sie würden sich streiten. Draco war bewusst, dass er sein Temperament nicht würde zügeln können. Dem anderen das Herz zu zerschmettern würde er nicht überstehen. Er würde die einzige Person die ihm etwas bedeutete seelisch und wer weiß ob nicht auch körperlich verletzen. Nein, er musste ihm aus dem Weg gehen wo es nur ging und vor allem nach ihrem Abschluss durfte er ihn nie wieder sehen.

All I wanna do is walk away,  
'Cause I don't wanna lie to you  
Something in your eye says "please, don't go..."  
But I just wanna walk away  
'Cause if i stay I'm gonna end up hurting you  
And I don't wanna break your heart, baby

Selbst wenn er es wirklich versuchen, sich anstrengen würde, es wär egal. Was könnt er, offizieller Todesser und Anhänger von dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf schon sagen um die anderen, um ihn von der Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte zu überzeugen? Ihn auf Knien anflehen und um Verzeihung bitten, sich vor allen Demütigen und diese Schande ertragen. Sich würde der Junge der lebt ihm glauben, doch Wiesel und das Schlammblut würde er niemals überzeugen können. Selbst wenn sein Malfoystolz dies alles zugelassen hätte. Möglicherweise könnte eine Befragung unter Veritaserum sie überzeugen, doch auch dies wollte und konnte er nicht zulassen.  
Zu viele Fehler hatte er begangen zu viele schlimme Dinge getan um erlauben zu können ihnen auf wirklich jede peinliche und persönliche Frage eine Antwort geben zu müssen.

It doesn't matter what I'll say,  
It doesn't matter what I'll do  
Can't make it right, even though I want, to

So gerne würde er sich wenigsten selbst Mut machen. Sich davon überzeugen, dass alles gut werden würde, dass er nur etwas Zeit brauchen wird um über Harry hinweg zu kommen. Doch er schaffte es einfach nicht, Früher, ja früher war es ihm leicht gefallen sich selbst und andere zu belügen, aber jetzt konnte er einfach nicht. Dieses eine Mal wollte er sich die Wahrheit eingestehen. Wollte all seine Fehler akzeptieren, genauso wie das es einzig und allein seine Schuld war das er leiden musste. Nicht Harrys Schuld, nicht die Schuld Dumbledors, einzig und allein vielleicht noch die Schuld seines Vaters. Auch wenn er sich schon längst von diesem hätte los sagen können. Sollen.  
Hätte mit dem anderen reden sollen, solange es noch möglich war. Solange er ihn noch nicht so sehr gehasst hatte, hätte er ihm erklären können, dass seine Sticheleien und Streitereien nur aus verletztem Stolz entsprungen waren. Verletzten Stolz und Eifersucht auf alles und jeden der sein Freund seien durfte, mit dem er reden konnte ohne ihn zu beleidigen.

I'm not gonna say that were okay  
I don't wanna lie.  
I should have told you long ago, what was going on  
I should have told you my feelings, were not that strong

Endlich hatte er eingesehen, dass sein ganzes Leben, alles was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte au seiner einzigen großen Lüge bestand. Eine Lüge die ihm so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, das es ihm manchmal schwer viel sie von der Wahrheit zu unterscheiden. Doch für ihn war eins klar: Er würde sich ganz von diesen Lügen trennen und nach dem Abschluss irgendwo ein neues, leider Harry freies, leben anfangen.  
Egal wie weh er sich damit selbst tat, musste er tun was in seinen Augen das Beste für Harry war. Und wenn dies beinhaltete bis ans Ende seines Lebens zu leiden, nur um zu sehen wie dieser glücklich wurde war es ihm das Wert.

I lived a lie, it wasn't fair  
I'll say good-bye because I  
Because I care


End file.
